Black Blood and A Dark Soul
by Taniciusfox
Summary: A series of murders occurs and the Elric brothers find out something larger is behind it all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or related characters.

Another day as usual for the Elric Brothers. At least until they got orders to report to Hughes' office.

"Ah boys, come in and sit down." Hughes said. They took a seat as ordered.

"You said there was something important you needed us to hear about." Ed said.

"Yes. Let's get to that." Hughes said. His face took on a more serious look. "Recently, there has been a chain of murders that are all connected, we believe."

"Is it Scar?" Ed asked.

"Strangely, no." Hughes replied. "We though at first, but these murders took place on scientists and researchers. In addition, there heads were in perfect shape, while Scar makes the skull explode. On an even stranger note, the bodies were intact but had several scratches on them. Our studies show that all that all these murders happen at the same time, 12:00 AM. We have only a few clues and most don't point to much. Our first clue is that whoever's behind them extracts all the blood from the body."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"When we found the bodies, they looked slightly shriveled up and old. We soon found out that was because all the blood had been removed." Hughes said. "Another clue was written in blood on the walls of each murder. Blood that looked like ink outlined in red said these words on each wall 'Black Blood and Shadow Soul'. Those are probably the codenames the murderers go by."

"These guys sound like psychos." Ed said.

"They probably are." Hughes said. "Only a sick person would drain blood out of a body and use it to write. Oh, by the way, each scientist had one thing in common. They all had a document on military research. The killers stole it from each person killed. We just took back every document and put them in portfolios. We have divided them among State Alchemists. And here is yours. Guard it with your life!" Hughes handed Ed a small iron briefcase.

"By the way, that metal isn't to protect it. It's more to keep you out of it. Top secret. Black Blood and Shadow Soul can melt through that steel. We saw evidence at the safe one scientist kept his research in. Oh, you need to go investigate an assault on a scientist that just happened." Hughes said. He relaxed all of a sudden. "To get our minds off this, let's see some pictures of my daughter!" He brought some pictures out to show them. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Hughes said before laughing lightly.

Ed and Al luckily had found out where to go before he brought out the pictures. They traveled through a dark alley.

"Brother, why don't we use the street? This alley is filthy." Al said.

"This is a shortcut." Ed said. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"At last, we meet again, Fullmetal Alchemist." a voice said before dropping down fifteen feet in front of them. It was Scar. "This time, you won't get away!" Scar said before rushing towards them. They jumped out of his way. Someone was watching this fight from above. Scar knocked Ed down and was about to touch his head with his hand, which would kill Ed.

"Guess it's time to amke my move!" the figure said before jumping towards Scar from the rooftop two stories up. Scar didn't see it coming. He was hit right in the face with a very powerful kick which sent him flying into a brick wall. He landed and Ed and Al's jaw dropped at what they saw. Whoever saved them looked like a kid.

Scar looked up at him. "Who the hell are you to be interfering with my business?" Scar said getting up. Several small streams of blood went down his face. There was a bruise where that kid had kicked him. He was amazed at how that kid kicked him so far. He looked at teh kid starngely then ran away. Ed and Al noticed why Scar hadn't tried to kill him.

That kid had red eyes, tan skin, and everything like an Ishbalan. He looked towards them. "Are you guys alright?" he said walking over to Ed and helping him up.

"Yes." Ed said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ronald." he replied.

"Are you an Ishbalan?" Al asked. Ronald looked at him with a light glare.

"Yes. On my mother's side." Ronald said.

"Why did you help us and not Scar?" Ed asked.

"Because that bastard killed my father!" Ronald said, his eyes taking on a look that made him look really mad. He even punched a brick wall and left a crater in it. They were surprised someone like him could do that.

"How did you do that?" Al asked.

"Simple. My brother, Richard, taught me a special fighting style. I'm stroger than your average ten year old." Ronald said.

"Wait a sec, let me see your hand." Ed said. Ronald showed him it. Ed saw what made the kid so powerful.

"Your brother taught you alchemy. There's a tattoo on your hand that make you more powerful when your angry. By the way, should someone as young as you be swearing and have a tattoo?" Ed said looking confident.

"My brother lets me swear when I'm angry. And this ain't a tatto, it's a birthmark." Ronald said.

"Thanks Ronald. But now we have to go investigate a crime." Ed said. His arm was grabbed in Ronald's powerful grip.

"Sorry, but I was watching from the rooftops. They already investigated and there's nothing left. It was cleared out yesterday." Ronald said. Shock overcame Al and Ed's faces.

"Then why did Hughes send us out?" they both said.

Back at Hughes' Office. . . . .

"Ah, Roy, glad you're here. We need to talk about something." Hughes said as Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, entered the room.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about?" Roy said. "I'm a very busy man."

"It's about the son of the Brigadier General Graghn." Hughes said. Roy's eyes filled with shock.


End file.
